She Is Tolerable
by Can'tThinkofSomething
Summary: A modern retelling on one of the greatest literary works of all time. An English girl is living in America. She hates it, but could that all change soon?
1. Introductions

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. This is my first FanFic so please be nice. Please review this story and whatnot. This is probably one of my favourite books and I really hope you like this. I also want to apologise if I have any factual errors or anything that could offend anyone. If there is anything just let me know and I will try to change it. Thanks and kind regards. XXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><span>Modern Pride and Prejudice<span>

"Lizzie, Lizzie. Wake up!" My roommate Jane was Yelling at me to get me out of bed.

"What is it?" I mumbled groggily.

"It's the first day of high school when we are seniors," she replied cheerfully, "and you're not even out of bed yet!" she added a bit harsher.

"Uggggh!" I groaned and rolled back over. High School! This was strange. We had moved in to our flat a few days ago, but the reality had not yet hit until last night.

"We really don't want to be late," she kept saying things like that to get me out of bed. How I wished we could be back home in Derby. Why in Cincinnati (and the rest of the US for that matter) do we have to get up so early? I miss all the people back home. It's so different. Am I the only one that moved here that wants to go back there?

After a moment's deliberation, I slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, cursing Jane under my breath whilst on my way.

Half and hour later, I was ready and pretty nervous. I kept all of my feelings pent up until they finally broke out of their cage and into reality. Stupid nerves. However, I kept my head held high and made my way down to breakfast. Jane was already sitting at the table eating. As soon as I entered, she put down her spoon and looked at me.

"Your sister called," she nodded towards the answering machine that was indicating a new message.

"Don't worry," she said after a moment, "we still have half and hour before we have to leave." She winked, a smile playing around her lips. Grrrr! She said she was going to wake me up early yesterday. Does she think I would listen to something unimportant? I hope not.

I dialled my sister back and nearly jumped out of my skin when she answered.

"LIZZIE! LIZZIE!" Lydia! Why does she always have to shout? She understands that I can hear perfectly well. At least when my ears aren't being abused by screaming teenagers.

"LIZZIE! I called to say good luck today at school."

"Gee, thanks Lydia," I muttered unenthusiastically, "how was school for you?" there was a seven hour time difference.

"Good thanks," she sounded like she had a lot of things to tell me. Shoot, I needed an excuse.

"Sorry Lydia, I've got to go now. Don't want to be late for my first day of being a senior."

"Oh, that's alright. Kitty wants to talk anyway, to me that is, not you. Cheerio!" she said brightly. I sighed in relief when I put the phone down.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jane, she seemed pretty shaky.

"Not one bit, let's go!" she said excitedly, but pretty shakily also.

She grabbed the car keys and we were out the door within the next few minutes.

We clambered into the car and she started the engine. She backed out of our space and we headed towards our impending doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon. Review and whatnot. Kind regards,<strong>

**PurpleSparkless. XXXXXXX**


	2. First Day

Modern Pride and Prejudice

The day went without a hitch. If you don't count our parking space being taken by a couple of mean girls, tripping over my own feet, nearly slipping in the cafeteria and getting the answer wrong when I put my hand up. And to top it all off, everybody thinks I am a stereotypical stuck- up snob. Everyone except a few people: Jane, of course. A girl called Charlotte Lucas and a boy called William Collins. He seemed very friendly with me, a little too friendly if you ask me. However we all sat down together for lunch and chatted like we were the best of friends.

Jane walked into the room at that point. "Some new students are going to be joining the school soon."

"Oh," I really didn't care. They were just people joining the school.

"and I hear they're really rich," she paused, " and good looking,"

I snapped at that point. "Honestly, I don't care. They're just people. People with a lot of money. Seriously, everything isn't about money or good looks,"

she looked quite taken aback at my sudden outrage.

"sorry," I muttered. Shoot! I'd upset her. "would you like to know more about me while we're here?" might as well.

"sure," she looked confused, but willing.

"okay," I took a big breath to get ready, "what would you like to know?"

"Ummmmmm, where were you born?"

"Derby. It's in the Midlands"

"When were you born?"

"1st April 1994"

"Ummmmm, I can't think of anymore questions at the moment, I'll ask you later, 'Kay? 'Night."

"night." I honestly just wanted to sleep.


	3. First Impressions

**Hi! I know it's been a while. I've not updated this since December. I would like to thank I-lovethe-Sweet-Irony for my first and only review. I would like more reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. It belongs to Jane Austen.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning knowing that something was going to be different.<p>

Of course! New students were going to arrive at the school. I hoped they were nice; I didn't want anymore people annoying me.

I got out of bed anyway and started to get ready for the day. I went downstairs and got some breakfast. Jane was at the table, eating. When I came in, she looked up at me and smiled. Why couldn't I be a pretty as her?

"I wonder what the new students will be like?" she wondered.

"No matter what, Jane, they will all love you." I said with a small smile.

"I heard from Charlotte that one of the new students, Charlie Bingley, is very handsome and _very _rich."

"Pfft. I don't care for money, although it would be nice. Looks don't matter, either. It's all about personality." I ranted.

"Yeah, well eat your breakfast. Then, we'll go." She said.

I did just that and soon we were on our way.

There was a car that I had never seen before in the car park. When we actually got inside the school, there was only one topic for the chatter: the new students.

We stood by our lockers, which were right by the Principal's office. Soon, three students came walking out of the room. Two boys and one girl. One of the boys and the girl had light brown hair. The other boy had dark brown hair. The boy with the light brown hair stopped in his tracks when he saw Jane. He stared at her before coming over to her.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. This is my sister Carrie and my good friend William Darcy."

"Hello, there." Carrie said. I could tell she was bored. I immediately disliked her.

"Hello." We said. I looked down and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. I could feel someone's eyes on me. It was Darcy's. When I looked up, he looked away. Hmmmm.

"There is a dance tonight, if you guys are interested in going." Jane finally spoke up.

"Yes, yes, we would love to go!" Bingley replied a bit too enthusiastically. I think somebody fancies someone and his name begins with a 'Charl'.

"Alright, then. The dance is at seven. It ends at eleven. Luckily, the teachers have given us a half day, sort-of anyway; we come into school at ten tomorrow." I explained.

"Ok, that's fine. We'll see you tonight." Charlie said before turning away and heading to his class.

"He seems nice," Jane mused, "his sister seemed nice as well."

"I agree with you there," I laughed, "but I can't say the same for his friend Darcy."

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of a mirror in my dress. It was August so it was still quite warm. I was wearing a deep plum coloured dress that went down to my knees. We curled my hair and put a bit of makeup on. I looked nice, but that was nothing compared to Jane. She looked stunning. She wore a dark blue dress and had her hair was straightened. She wore little makeup, but it seemed to highlight her face.<p>

"Just wait until Charlie sees you!" I smiled.

"Lizzie, he could never love me." She whimpered.

"Jane, everyone will love you when they see you." I squeezed her shoulders; she needed comforting.

"Let's go, it's time."

People were already dancing when we got there. We saw Charlie, Carrie and Darcy talking in the corner. Naturally, Charlie came over to Jane when he saw her.

"May I have this dance?" Jane blushed when he said this. I thought that he was a perfect gentleman. I walked over to where Charlotte was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Having fun Charlotte?" she looked bored stiff.

"Yes, I am actually Lizzie. I'm merely observing everyone in the room." She nudged me playfully. Soon, Jane and Charlie finished their dance. Charlie came over to his friends, which was quite close to where we were sitting, and said:

"William, you must dance. I won't have you standing about."

"I won't," Darcy replied, "you know how much I hate it. Your sister has gone off to dance, and there is no other girl here that it would be a punishment to dance with."

"I won't be as critical as you are," Charlie nearly yelled, "in fact; I've never met so many pretty girls in my life as I have this evening: several of them are very pretty."

"_You _are dancing with the only beautiful girl in the room." Darcy replied coldly.

"She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen," my respect for Charlie increased, "but one of her friends is sitting right behind you, and I think you might find her very agreeable."

"Which one?" he turned around and looked at me for a moment before he said coldly, "she is pretty, but not pretty enough for me. You better return to your partner, because you're wasting your time talking to me." With that, Charlie walked back to Jane. I couldn't help thinking how much of a _git_ Darcy was.

* * *

><p>"Did he really say those things?"<p>

"Yes, Jane, he did."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lizzie."

"Don't worry, Jane. I really hate him anyway."

* * *

><p>When we were alone the next day, we started speaking about Charlie.<p>

"He is what every man should be like," Jane said, "smart, jovial, lively; I've never met anyone like him."

"He's also handsome. His character is complete." I said.

"I was surprised when he asked me to dance a second time. I didn't expect such a compliment."

"Didn't you? I did. He said you were much prettier than every other girl in the room. He was very polite, no thanks for that. Well, he's good, and I'll leave you to like him."

"Lizzie!" Jane scolded me.

"You have a tendency to like people in general. I've never heard you speak badly of anyone since I've known you." I chuckled.

"I don't want to be too hasty in criticising people, but I say what I think."

"I know you do, which makes me wonder. Your good sense, but being blind to other people's stupidity. So, you like Carrie, then?" I wondered if anyone did.

"Not at first, no, but when I got to know her, she was quite nice. We'll find a nice friend in her, I'm sure." I listened, of course, but I wasn't convinced. She was pretty and rich, but it looked like she liked to spend more than she should. She thought she was better than everyone else, from what I saw. But I knew one thing; I _really _didn't like her.

* * *

><p>We met with Charlotte during school.<p>

"You danced with Charlie last night, Charlotte." I laughed.

"He seemed to like Jane better, though. He danced nearly every dance with you." Charlotte teased Jane.

"From what I heard Darcy wasn't worth listening to as much as his friend. Poor Lizzie to be '_pretty, but not pretty enough for me'_." Charlotte teased me this time.

"I hope you won't let Lizzie be annoyed by what he said." Jane said to Charlotte.

"Apart from what he said about me, he didn't speak for over half an hour."

"Are you sure? I saw him speaking to Carrie for most of the night." Jane said.

"Well, good for them. I hope they make a _wonderful _couple and not bother me." I snapped. I wasn't angry at Jane and Charlotte, I was angry at Darcy and Carrie. Prideful people!

* * *

><p><strong>Liked this chapter? Hated this chapter? Liked some parts of this chapter? No matter what, review this chapter. It makes me happy!<strong>

**PurpleSparkless XX**


	4. Good Company

**Chapter 4! This chapter is longer than the others. Just a warning. Also, I saw that I got over 1000 hits! Whooooo! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Whenever Jane saw Charlie, I knew she was in love with him. He was in love with her as well. Most people wouldn't be able to tell that Jane was in love, but I could. Her posture improved when she saw him, her cheeks would go slightly red, and she wouldn't listen to me when he was in the room. It was so obvious, though. Most people are ignorant to the tiniest things, but they are the things that matter the most.<p>

"It's a shame she keeps her feelings guarded. If she hides her love, she might make him fall out of love with her. She has to help him on." Charlotte said to me at lunch the next day.

"She _does _help him on, as much as she can!"

"Remember, he doesn't know that she loves him like you know she does."

"If a woman likes a man and doesn't try to hide it, he must find out!"

"He will if he sees enough of her. They meet for little periods of time, but no more than a few hours. She should make the most of their time together, and get his attention. When she has his attention, he will easily fall in love with her."

"That's a good idea. But she's only known him for less than a few days."

"Remember that they've spent a little time together. They spent nearly four hours together."

"If they start dating tomorrow, I wish them happiness; they deserve to be together." What we didn't know was that Darcy was standing near us when we had our conversation.

Darcy had called me slightly pretty, and the next time he looked at me, was with a critical eye.

_*Soon after he admitted to himself and friends that she had no good features, he began to think what beautiful eyes she had. A rich, dark brown with a playful glint in them. She was unaware of this, to her, he was hated everywhere, and had thought that she wasn't pretty enough to dance with._

_He wanted to know more about her, and before he started speaking to her himself, he listened into her conversations with others. He found her interesting._

_*soon after Lizzie and Charlotte moved away, Carrie came up to Darcy and asked him what was so interesting to him. He replied:_

"_Lizzie Bennet."_

"_Lizzie Bennet? Why? She's not pretty and her manners are horrible. How Jane can put up with that girl….." she trailed off.*_

* * *

><p>Soon, Saturday came and we were going to go shopping before an email came for Jane. It read:<p>

_Dear Jane,_

_I would like you to come 'round mine today for lunch. Would 12:00 be alright? Charlie isn't going to be there, so it'll just be us girls._

_Thanks, _

_Carrie Bingley._

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Good luck, then."

* * *

><p>To be honest, I was quite bored without Jane. I wondered how I managed without her. Soon, I received a phone call from said person.<p>

"Lizzie?"

"Jane? You sound scared. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Except, I've twisted my ankle. Carrie has called Charlie and Darcy and a doctor."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, please. Could you bring some clothes and stuff for me?"

"Yes, I'll be over in half-an-hour." With that, I hung up and started getting some of her stuff in an overnight bag. Within fifteen minutes, everything was ready. It had started raining, so the ground was muddy. I looked at the address Carrie had sent to Jane and picked up the bag and was out of the door in minutes.

* * *

><p>The house was huge. You could fit a billion elephants into it. Maybe a billion and one. I knocked on the door, and guess who answered it. Carrie. When she looked at me, she didn't disguise her disgust. From my messily platted hair to my mud-covered shoes. I ignored her and walked in, treading mud everywhere. I asked to see Jane and she led me to her room.<p>

"Oh, Jane!"

"Lizzie!" we hugged.

"You _idiot, _Jane!" I scolded her when we pulled away.

"I know, Lizzie." She laughed.

"I brought your stuff."

"Thanks, Lizzie." Soon, there was a knock at the door. It was Charlie.

"Thanks for letting her stay here, Charlie." I said, grateful that he did.

"It's no problem, Lizzie. You and Jane are welcome to stay here anytime." He said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Charlie. I hope it's no trouble, but I would like to stay with Jane. Just to know how she's doing."

"That's fine. You can stay in the guest room next door. You can go get your things now."

"Thank you again, Charlie. I'll quickly go now." With that, I left to get my things.

* * *

><p>I came back half an hour later. I was going to go see Jane, but Carrie told me that dinner was going to be ready (it was already half past six). I unwillingly went downstairs to see Carrie, Charlie and Darcy waiting for me in the dining room. I smiled politely at Charlie. I sat down and began to eat my dinner, after seeing everybody else do so. After a little while, Darcy began a conversation.<p>

"Do you play the piano, Elizabeth?" I was surprised by this question.

"A little." I replied truthfully. My mum taught me how to play piano from an early age. I still practiced whenever I could.

"Carrie is a very good piano player. Maybe you both could play a duet." Carrie nearly choked on her food.

"W-what? I'm sure that Eliza won't want to do that. I'm sure she will want to play all by herself; all attention on her (like she wants)."

"That'll be fine. I'm sure Carrie won't want me playing with her, anyway; I'm good, but not good enough for her." I finished with a smirk. The look on Darcy's face was priceless.

"Ok, it's settled then. Eliza, you can play first, and sing, if you don't mind, after dinner." Carrie said.

"Ok, if you wish, madam." I said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in front of the most beautiful grand piano ever. I gulped. Not because it was so expensive, but because of the audience in front of me. I pressed a key, amazed by the sound it belted out. What song was I going to play? Then it came to me. I started playing the first note. Then the second, then the third. Soon, I found myself lost in the music. Sadly, the song had to end soon. I let the last note ring out before letting my hands collapse in my lap. Soon, someone started clapping. I looked up to see that it was Darcy. Soon, the others started to clap. I blushed and ducked my head before standing up and walking away from the piano. Carrie immediately stopped clapping and rushed to the piano. Before I could sit down, she started playing 'Eine Kleine Nachtmusik'. Show off.<p>

"You were really good, Elizabeth." Darcy whispered to me.

"Thank you, Darcy." I replied coldly. I didn't want pity. I knew he was trying to be nice after what he said at the dance. It wouldn't work on me, though.

"My first name's 'William', you know."

"And I prefer to go by 'Lizzie', you know."

"Ok, Lizzie."

Ok, Darcy." Carrie finished the song and sat in between us, not allowing us to talk anymore. Thank goodness for that!

* * *

><p>Jane's ankle was looking much better the next day. She said it felt better too. So, we decided to go for a walk in the garden. We discussed how much longer we should stay for. We decided to stay for lunch and then leave. We told Charlie of the plan.<p>

"That's fine. At least we'll have you both for a few more hours." I could see the sadness in his eyes when Jane said she wanted to go home. He really _does_ love her.

Soon, the time for us to go had arrived. We packed our bags and said goodbye before getting a taxi as Jane's ankle was playing up slightly. Jane seemed upset to go, but I, on the other hand, was happy to be out of the company of Carrie and Darcy.

_*Darcy was happy to be out of the company of Elizabeth. He didn't hate her, he hated himself. He hated himself for starting to fall for her.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUUUUUUN! What will happen next? I know, reviews will happen next! I hope they will anyway. Have a great daynight.**

**PurpleSparkless.**


End file.
